The Crawler
Koichi Haimawari, also known as The Crawler, previously known as Nice Guy, is a Vigilante hero. Appearance: Koichi is a skinny young man with short brown hair and Blue Eyes His costume consists of his normal clothes in conjunction with an All Might-haired hooded jacket, a black mask covering his face, red sunglasses, and bike protective gear. Personality: Koichi has an easy-going, mild-mannered personality. He is very generous and does not seem to expect anything from other people in return. He is somewhat unaware of social clues, accidentally gaining a reputation of "creepy guy", both among his peers at university, and as The Crawler. He also often accidentally insults people when trying to compliment them. As long as he is in some form of disguise or in a more or less deserted area, he sees no problem in using his Quirk in public even though he is not a pro hero. He uses his Quirk to do good deeds for the public, such as picking up trash, returning lost items, giving directions, helping people get onto trains, being a cameraman, and recycling. He has a very heroic nature and cannot ignore people that need help. He tends to be a rather calm person, sometimes accidentally making light of dangerous situations after they have passed. He is reasonable and is willing to have a dialog with thugs and petty criminals. He dreams of being able to become a recognized hero and is shown to enjoy the vigilante work that he does. He is very willing to do the less glamorous jobs, such as cleaning up trash and does not seem to think that these are negative aspects of being a hero or vigilante. He refuses to give up doing it just because it seems uncool because he claims that "that's not the sort of person I am", showing that he does not seem to want to be a Hero for fame or money, but out of a genuine desire to help society and other people. Abilities and Powers: * Enhanced Speed: Slide and Glide grants Koichi enhanced speed, allowing him to move as fast as a bike. He is able to go faster but at risk of losing control and hurting himself because he can't stop. Training his Quirk eventually lets him go fast enough to easily overtake a wildly speeding bus. * Maneuverability: After being given advice from Tensei Iida, Koichi gained very high maneuverability by learning to use an opposing acceleration as a brake. He now possesses the abilities to move and perform tight turns at high speeds as well as brake. Quirk - Slide and Glide: Slide and Glide: Koichi's Quirk seemingly allows him to slide over plain surfaces, but to do that he needs to touch the ground in at least three places. Koichi has also displayed the ability to slide up vertical surfaces. He can move in any direction, including backwards. It was discovered he doesn't need to touch the ground in order to propel himself and is capable of limited flight. He discovers that the sliding effect comes from a kind of repelling force, and that he can also reverse it and stick to surfaces such as walls Fighting Techniques: * High Speed Double Leg Trip: This technique allows Koichi to shoot down his enemies easily by extend his leg sideways and hook his opponent's legs, tripping him. * Wall Cling: Activating it by accident at first, Koichi is able to turn the repulsion force emitted from his limbs into an adhesive force; allowing him to stick to walls. * Scrappy Thrust Style: By concentrating on one limb Koichi can fire a repulsion beam out of that limb.He is able to fire consecutive light repulsion beams. ** The Crawler's SGB (Shooty-Go-Blam): By concentrating his shot he fires a more powerful charged repulsion blast. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vigilante Category:Student